warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Bluestar Hey Bramble I think Bluestar is ready to become a warrior. She has had 4 chararts approved. --IcestormHI! 22:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Awww, thanks Icy. (: --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 22:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Also Night shine should be a warrior too. She has had 4 Chararts approved too. --IcestormHI! 23:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I will promote apprentices to warriors as I have time and when I think they're ready. It's just not a high priority thing for me at the moment. --Bramble-sama 23:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay! --IcestormHI! 23:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Question I'm working on a picture of Tadpole, but I'm kind of unhappy with it. Do you have any advice for me? Should I keep working on it, or should I withdraw it and work on something easier? (I am using a kit, my siggy isn't working. My user is QuailflightTheCat--Quail! Meow! 03:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Grasspelt Bramble you have Grasspelt reserved but is it the kit or warrior? if you can tell me I'm going do the other one. thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 12:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Furled Bracken I'm going to make Furled Bracken for charart. Would I use the leader blanks? I know that The Ancients are the Tribe's ancestors, but in the allegiances he is listed as The Anicent's leader, not their healer. --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 22:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Minnowtail Should Minnowtail's apprentice image be redone? It has a white underbelly, and doesn't look much like her warrior image. Snowfern Snow!23:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Could I make it? ''Raven''''splash'' 21:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nomination Did I do it right? I nominated Nightfall101--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 23:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Bramble, I don't think Mouse's nomination is fair. I know for a fact no one will ever nominate me. I've done all the hard chararts, and Night's gone for the easier ones. When will I be a senior warrior? Eh, maybe - MAYBE - in a year or so. See my post on the nomination page. --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 23:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, I got a bit worked up. But Night hasn't done as much as me. I find I leave more comments on pictures, and I spend almost every waking moment on the wiki. The reason I don't make as many chararts is because I've taken QuailflightTheCat pretty much as an apprentice - I'm always helping her, and not making as many chararts. --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 23:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but I've done all the hard images, and Night's done all the easy ones. Just cause she's made two or so more images does that mean she's better than me and get's to be on a LIST that says she's better than me? --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 00:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) And by the way, I keep trying to help Quail (like I made her siggie) but she won't talk to me. Like when I make her siggie, she couldn't find out how to use it. So she asked you instead of me. ): --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 00:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I just want to be important. --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 00:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Half to self: I mean, I'm trying to be helpful, but everyone would rather have somebody else's help. Really, Quail has not posted on my talk page once - well, once, in a charart request. But she's never actually asked me anything. They ignore my comments on their images - and they seem to be pickyest on my images. If something's wrong with Night's pic, oh, no problem! It's Night's image, so it's perfect! If something's wrong with my image, oh no, it's a disaster! You have to fix that! That eye color is one shade too dark! Oh, no! --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 00:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Oops Oops, I replied before I got your message.--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 00:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandalizim We got more vandalizim on the BoulderClan page - apprentice section. --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 00:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Charart Editing Hello Bramble! I was wondering if you could edit Chararts that were approved? 'Cause I don't really like my Stoneclaw. I was thinking about re-doing it? --IcestormHI! 01:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Join? Yeah, I wanted to know how to join PCA as an apprentice? Swiftpelt 01:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello If you have time I would like if you could vote on a poll on my userpage. DarthGuy 01:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) HEY!! HELLOW,MINNOWTAIL IS APPROVED SO I ONLY HAD LEAFPOOL!!--*Ivy spring!!* 02:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Question on PCA It's been a while :). I wanted to ask you when we might have another Tweak Week? I think we have some of our images that can be ampd up to our higher standards, and because we have an overflow of images. And I know this is probably none of my business, but I didn't know Hawkey was gonna be a senior warrior? ChelseaFC 03:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) project world Do you think I can lead Project world?Or has someone already stepped up.I think I can prove myself,and it would be great for my time on here.It would be a wonderful experience for me.Please reply,I dont care if I can't be,but hopefully I can be! [[User:FirePelt| FirePelt]]How's the prey running? 00:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Could I please join too? I really wanted to join when first saw it!--[[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Nominated I don't know if you saw this, but i've been nominated for senior warrior. Normally, I would be excited but It doesn't feel right. Mainly because I think it goes over the limit. There are 4 other senior warriors, and Hawktalon and Nightfall will make 6. If it's fine that there could be 7 senior warriors, then I'm fine. ChelseaFC 02:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course not. I'll just wait until some of the senior warriors leave, or demote themselves. I can be patient. ChelseaFC 05:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks, and question Thanks! But I have a question. I could have sworn I saw Pebblefoot's warrior image be approved. But it's not on his article. Why not?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Project World But, is Kitsufox really gone? I looked on her user page and she said she'd be back...--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) re:re:World Thank you bramble.I want to try and take a roll in this communitie.I've been watching proj. World,and I think it's a shame it's not taken care of.[[User:FirePelt| FirePelt]]How's the prey running? 20:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Mentor? Was a mentor supposed to be assigned to me? I was looking at Evanphoto's talk page and Minnowclaw had posted as a mentor. Sorry for the trouble--[[User:Night shine|'''Nightshine]][[User talk:Night shine|'Let it snow!']] 00:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'm should have checked the date on the post.--[[User:Night shine|'Nightshine']][[User talk:Night shine|'Let it snow!']] 00:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Verses Hey Bramble. I just wanted to say that I love the verses on your user page, especially Mathew-5:3-10--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:46, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Project World and Shading Also have you talked to Eu about Project World? And for the shading on the white cat is it suppose to be gray? --IcestormHI! 01:34, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I really just miss them. I think to myself I just can't stand there and watch them go. Really sorry once again. --IcestormHI! 02:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:reploading it keeps on saying(oops,there;s a image with the same name)and i can't change it..--*Ivy pool~* 03:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) senior warrior how about mousetalon as a senior warrior??--.--[[User:*Ivypool*|:) Ivy]] Hi 03:49, January 7, 2010 (UTC) joining my clan welcome to goldclan my name is icestar im the leader of godclan and i need your help because shadowclan is vs with used i need your friends to join. your name is now bramblestar me and you are leader of the clan. your friend must be warriors. our clan is the greatest srongest best clan ever made.love from icestar. p.s:i need more kit to be warriors--Fan characters cub29 10:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for praying for me, thats so touching. :') Anyway, this verse will help me keep strong: "Be still, and know that I am God." Not sure what verse, but its encouraging. HawkeyRawr! LOL 14:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC? ^^ Ѕд₦₫ 17:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) sorry lettle im sorry for making silly clan i was banned in every rgp because i was report by my evil rival.can i be the leader of the poject. Jay's Wing I need help with him. The shading needs blurred but I can't blur it anymore with Pixlr. Do you think you could bring him up in your image program and blur him for me? --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 21:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Firestar-Kit Hey Bramble. FirePelt left a message on my talk page saying that I shouldn't have Firstar's kit version reserved because he was never seen in the books as a kit. But wasn't he an older kit before he joined ThunderClan? I mean he was at least six moons, but still. I just used the kit blank and put a blue collar on him, like Socks and Ruby's kit images. What do you think? I'll take the reservation down if I need to.--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) letter i hear what you said yeseaday about my clan i just want to make a clan here but not now.Now i make a clan somewere.from boss --Fan characters cub29 11:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey Bramble. Im pretty sure that my two weeks are close to up but the page has been really crowded. Should I try to wait for some images to be approved/declined or put it up now?--AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 20:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) List of Battles :An anon user made this page last night, I think, and I wasn't sure if it was you know, approved? Some people have been editing it since, but maybe they just assumed it was real but it wasn't? Do you know anything more about this, or...? ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 20:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) charart for approval hi bramble, I been waiting for more than 3 weeks i think to post my charart for approval but other users keep on posting theirs even when the page is over the limit. I really want my charart to be posted up, what should i do?[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jingle ♪']] 00:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Graypool I made a queen image for Graypool, and every time I'm about to post it, people post before me and the page is over 35 all of the time, and I can't what should I do?--[[User:Mousetalon|:) '''Mousetalon']] Meow to me! 00:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I said the same as Sunny.--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 00:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Senior warrior Where do you put nominations for senior warriors>I have 1 she-cat in mind for a spot.She has 13 cats approved.Ranks,colors: (3 queens),2 mulitcolored,1 solid (2 apprentices),1 solid,other multicolored (1 leader),Solid colored (2 deputys),1 taddy,1 multicolored (1 warrior),gray tabby.(1 med.cat),dappled pelt (1 loner),Solid colored,(1 rogue),Gray with little white (1 cave guard)Brown tabby Can you give me the link for the senior warrior nominations because i'd like to nominate Ashshadow. [[User:FirePelt| ' ☮★Fire★☮ ]]Starclan watchs over me★ 00:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:List of Battles Yes, Eu told me who you were considering for leader (Although I know I'm not supposed to let anyone else know, so I'll be non-specific in this) :) And I think that's a great choice. They will really whip the project into shape. And I do think a list of battles would be reasonable, but as you said, a plan and format will be needed. Although, won't the book, Battles of the Clans, be about that? I guess it's still not coming out for a long time, though. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 01:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Charart for user I made a charart for Whitestorm17,but the backgrounds green,and I dont know why.Also,theres green pixles inhis image itself,and you please fix it,then send me the new version.I still have to touch it up.Thank you!It would be a big help if you did. May Starclan light your path, [[User:FirePelt| ' ☮★Fire★☮ ]]Starclan watchs over me★ 17:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Massive inactive member cleaout I saw on PC that they were doing a inactive member cleanout. I was thinking we could do the same for PCA. I've already got some users down. User:SparrowWing, User:Tortiekitty, User:Silvertree(she said she was leaving), User:Jaypaw189, and theres a few more. Can I put these users up for Elder Noms? ChelseaFC 21:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Can we use the PCA blanks on my wiki?--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 23:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) It's oaky, I understand. I might draw up some blanks of my own.--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 23:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) can i join can i join project world has a 2 leader plzz. i sent you a picture of owlstar the leader of thunderclan.from boss--Fan characters cub29 10:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) owlstar --Fan characters cub29 10:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Sol Hi, just informing that Sol has been voted into Feature Article status so he should be the next featured article.Grayra Scourge • Redtail • Graystripe • Cinderpelt 13:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) HI! Hi! I just started on charecter project art and I have a question for you. If you make a picture and youneed it approved, who approves it? I mean, you're the leader so it kind of seems weird for you to approve your own art. Does Sandy do it? Also, how do you get a cat's picture approved? Will someone just say "Very good, you are approved?" Also, I think you do a great job at managing the site. I'd love to be senior warrior or deputy (as of now I am an apprintice) but it would be hard to be a leader. Do you spend all day on your computer? Also, if your an apprintice do you have to have a mentor? I didn't think so but some people say otherwise. Do you and Sandy know eachother from school or did you just make friends on the web? Do you want to be friends? Sorry if I'm being pesky, rude, annoying, and/or being mouse-brained. You don't have to answer this if you don't want to. :DArtimas Hunter 20:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter ok thanks![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']]'''-Valentine ღ''' 20:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Charart? I was wondering are we allowed to edit other users approved images? And am I a warrior for PCA? --IcestormI LIKE TACO BELL!!! 21:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I just had Ryewhisker approved today. My fourth Charart. And what is Tweak Week? --IcestormI LIKE TACO BELL!!! 21:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) hello I would like to join the Character Art Project. Are there any certain steps I most do to join? --AkikoTokamo 01:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Project World Sure. Thanks a lot. Question: How do I spread around information about the project being active again?Grayra Scourge • Redtail • Graystripe • Cinderpelt 09:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Permission Hi, Bramble. I don't know if you're the person to ask this, but since you're the leader of PCA I figured I'd start with you. I've started a new wiki with Hawkey, Icestorm, Maple and Nighty, Cats of the Clans (http://catsofclans.wikia.com). It's going to have RP character articles, and I was wondering if I could get permission to use the blanks for charart on it. I also need help/permission getting the charcat template on the new wiki. Please write back, ßąէ ïиց 22:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'm going to make a template myself, but there's one tiny problem - I have no clue how to make it. I'm new to advanced coding... ^.^ Mind helping me out? --ßąէ ïиց 00:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) hi! How do I join Charart? DarthGuy 03:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi! Sorry to bother you but there's a problem on the talk pages and lately it's really bugging me. On the articles people don't put all of the mates of a cat on the thing, just the one they current;y have. In the talk pages we discuss it and most people seem to think that we should put a -formly- after the deceased or dumped cats name. Here are soem examples: Feathertail-Crowfeather One of the best couples ever! They deserve to be acknowleded. Silverstream-Graystripe Heatherpaw-Lionpaw Squirrelflight-Ashfur And there are so many more! I might be silly but it is kinda annoying. What do you think we should do? Thank you so much! :D You can get back to me here or on my talk page. Artimas Hunter 02:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Tutorials Also, I wanted to ask do you know how to make small examples of eyes? (On tutorials) WetstarTaylor Swift! 22:32, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Thanks! (I couldn't have thought of that!) WetstarTaylor Swift! 22:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC)